String trimmers (e.g., hand held trimmers, two-wheeled trimmers, four-wheeled trimmers, mowers, etc.) have been used for cutting vegetation with lines that are secured to a rotating head driven by an engine or motor. Typically, such string trimmers have been used for cutting the areas of vegetation that are inaccessible to mowers having steel blades. For example, vegetation along an edge of a walkway or fence is usually cut very close to the ground.
However, string trimmers have more recently gained acceptance in the cutting of vegetation (e.g., grass, etc.) in a wider variety of situations. For instance, string trimmers have been used as lawn mowers to cut grass at a desired length above the ground (e.g., two to four inches) to provide a cut having a neat appearance. Still further, string trimmers have also found wide use in the cutting of field-type growth that is cut rather infrequently and that is left at increased heights.